<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Cookies And Casual Banter by afteriwake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523325">Christmas Cookies And Casual Banter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake'>afteriwake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Pieces On The Board [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Established May Parker (Spider-Man)/Steve Rogers, Established Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Male-Female Friendship, Michelle Jones &amp; Shuri Friendship, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds &amp; Shuri Friendship, Neighbors, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Ned Leeds, Stark Tower, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Ned, and MJ have a conversation at Peter's apartment at Stark Tower while Ned tries to decorate cookies for the other residents of the tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man)/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Pieces On The Board [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/379201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Cookies And Casual Banter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally this was supposed to answer a prompt but I got carried away with the three teens, so I hope you all enjoy some late Christmas fluff towards the end of the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, if you told me a year ago that <i>Captain America</i> would be your step-uncle I never would have believed it,” Ned said, looking almost giddy as he iced a gingerbread man. Ever since Peter and May had moved into Stark Tower, it almost seemed like Steve spent more time on their floor than he did his own, and now that he and May were married he’d left his floor to come to theirs. Not that Peter and May had needed a whole floor, but they’d gotten one just the same. After the invasion of New York City orchestrated by Thanos and the destruction of most of the dwellings in Queens, Peter had invited Ned and MJ’s families to stay on his floor at Stark Tower, and their families had accepted, keeping them in New York. And the three teens had their own private lab where they made robots and worked on school projects. </p><p>Now that they were neighbors and MJ knew the truth, it was a lot easier. His secret had almost come out when Thanos’s machines had first appeared, but MJ and Ned had covered for him and he’d almost gone into space with his dad to fight, which would have blown his cover when they were gone for a week. It would have been pretty awesome fighting side by side with his dad, but he knew his Aunt May would have been worried. He didn’t stay out of the fighting completely, though; he was a Young Avenger, after all, and with the others they let the Avengers and the Guardians deal with the big picture while they did what they could in Queens with Wong and Bruce. </p><p>“If you told me Captain America was cooler than those videos made him out to be, I never would have believed you,” MJ said, swiping one of Ned’s decorated cookies.</p><p>“Hey! That was Pepper!” Ned said, looking at her, aghast. “I’m making Peter’s whole extended family as gingerbread men.”</p><p>“Who do you have so far?” Peter asked, stealing the cookie from his girlfriend and biting the head off. MJ glared and took it back, eating the arm next.</p><p>“Let’s see...there’s your cousin-in-law Sherlock, your cousin Molly, your cousin Sharon, her boyfriend Bucky, your Aunt May, her Uncle Steve, and your dad. I <i>did</i> have your stepmom but some <i>people</i> decided to eat her.”</p><p>“And she’s delicious, too,” MJ said, finishing off what she’d eaten and taking another bite. “Are you actually going to give the cookies to the people they’re supposed to be?”</p><p>“It’s not like I have a gazillion dollars to get everyone awesome presents. If Mrs. Odinson--”</p><p>“The scientist or the other one?” MJ asked.</p><p>“Other one. If Mrs. Odinson can give out baked goods as gifts, why can’t I?” Ned looked at his creations. “And I still have Bruce, Miss Romanov, Mr. Barton, Mr. Odinson the blonde, Mr. Odinson the creepy--”</p><p>“Loki is not creepy,” Peter interjected. “Creepy is Brunhilde.”</p><p>“I thought you liked her,” Ned said with a frown.</p><p>“I do! But the way she looks at me, it’s like she’s judging me.”</p><p>“She is. She’s the grown-up version of MJ,” Ned said, his frown turning into a grin.</p><p>“I resemble that, yeah,” Mj said with a grin of her own. “I think she’s cool.”</p><p>“She is,” Peter conceded. “Cool and creepy.”</p><p>“Not creepy, unless you think I’m creepy?” MJ asked, pointing to her boyfriend with what was left of gingerbread Pepper.</p><p>“I think you’re amazing,” Peter said. “Not creepy at all.”</p><p>“I think you’re not so bad yourself,” MJ said.</p><p>“And I think you two are going to make me sick,” Ned said. The doorbell rang and all three teenagers turned to look at May going to the door. It opened and all they could see was a pile of gifts. Soon the gifts moved indoors and they saw Shuri was the one carrying them.</p><p>“I come bearing gifts for you all,” Shuri said.</p><p>“Shuri!” the teenagers chorused as Steve got all the presents out of her hands. They had all hit it off the last time Shuri had been in New York, even though she was older than them. Many hours had been spent in Bruce’s labs, working on various things for the Avengers, the Young Avengers, and Shuri herself. T’Challa had relented and Shuri was allowed to accompany Black Panther in her own suit. She was a superhero in her own right, known as Lion Queen.</p><p>“I guess I get to play chaperone,” Steve was heard to say over the rambunctious chatter of four teenagers at once.</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you,” May said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. The cookies were all but abandoned for an old friend, but for now, that was alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>